


of inseminations and pregnancy tests

by briecracker



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Artificial Insemination, F/F, Pregnancy, formatting? dont know her, lesbian au of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briecracker/pseuds/briecracker
Summary: Brianna and Aquaria try to get pregnant. It's not always easy.





	of inseminations and pregnancy tests

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @briecracker or send fic asks to my sideblog @mizbrianna! this is based off a prompt sent to me there, but note that it's not set in my usual au.

Aquaria and Brianna had been trying to get pregnant for months, and the universe seemed to be against them. They found a sperm donor they liked, and he fell through. Brianna got sick and there were medical bills to be paid. Then they couldn't try for a month cause Aquaria didn't want their baby to be a Libra. They finally found another sperm donor and everything was great - until the doctor said “your gynecologist hasn’t mentioned this cyst?” during Brianna's check-up and the world came crashing down around her. For as long as she could remember Bri had wanted to be pregnant, and finding out she couldn’t was devastating. It took a month of long nights of Aquaria holding her for them to repair that heartache together. 

Aquaria never liked the concept of being pregnant. They had always planned for Bri to do it, and Brianna would never ask that of Aquaria if she didn’t want it. But one night when she was lying awake she turned and woke Bri up. “Hey babe? I want to have our baby. I love you, and I want to start our family, and I know I can handle anything because I’ve got you. So let’s try, okay?” Brianna hugged her so tightly she thought she might suffocate. “You’re going to do so great.  _ We’re _ going to do so great.”   
  
Three months later, and Aquaria's tired. She's done two inseminations and neither of them took. At her third appointment, the doctor reassures her that it’s normal for this to take three or four times, but the anticipation is killing her. It's taking a toll on both of them - an unspoken strain. And Aquaria can see how much Brianna is struggling, passing the baby section at a store or trying to smile through a pregnant friend’s party. It breaks her heart. It was Bri's excitement that made her excited to have a baby. Now, they don't talk about it unless they have to because it upsets her so much.   
  
But two weeks after her third treatment, Aquaria feels like something is different. She decides not to tell Brianna because she's not sure she could handle another disappointment. That’s why she's in the bathroom at work with a pregnancy test in the sink, and she's sitting on the floor because she's afraid to look, and she wishes Brianna was with her. She’s still sitting there when a woman she doesn’t know walks in.

 

“Oh sorry - wait, are you alright?”

Aquaria squeezes her eyes shut. “Oh, my, uh, my pregnancy test is in the sink and I can’t bring myself to look. So, uh, that’s why I’m down here.”

“I see. Is that - do you want to be pregnant or not? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“Oh god, I want to be pregnant so bad. I just want her to be happy.” Aquaria's hands are shaking. 

“Her?” the woman asks gently.

“My girlfriend. We’ve been trying for like, six months, and -” she takes a breath, “would- would you look for me?”

“I can, if you want.” Aquaria nods. The woman goes over to the sink and picks up the test. She smiles.

“Looks like you’re having a baby.”

Aquaria exhales all at once, jumping to her feet and taking the test in her hands. 

“Thank you thank you _thank you_ ,” she says as she runs out the door and out to the street to hail a cab.

 

The door to their apartment slams behind Aquaria and she sees Brianna jump and quickly try to wipe away tears so Aquaria doesn't see that she’s been crying. She rushes to sit beside Bri, grasping her hands and pulling her face up towards hers.    
  
"Brianna," she whispers, tears welling up as she smiles, "Brianna, we did it." She fumbles for her purse and pulls out the pregnancy test and presses it into Bri's shaky hands.    
  
"I'm pregnant, Bri," she can't believe she's saying it.    
  
Brianna looks at the little plus sign in disbelief for a minute before letting out a sob and collapsing into Aquaria's arms. "You're so amazing," Brianna says through tears. “I was starting to think it would never happen.” She sniffles, chuckling, "I can't wait to pamper the shit out of you." Her hand goes to Aquaria's abdomen and Aquaria's hands joins hers. "That's our baby in there," Aquaria says in awe. "I hope we get a little lesbian,” she whispers. "Aquaria! You can't  _ say  _ that!" Bri laughs. She leans in to kiss Aquaria with intensity, breaking away to look her in the eyes.   
  
"Marry me," she says breathlessly. "I don't care when or how or who's there. I just want you to marry me."   
  
Aquaria doesn't trust her voice but she nods her head as hard as she possibly can, crying again as she pulls Bri in for a hasty kiss.    
  
"I love you, Bri."   
"I love you too, darling."   
  
They get married two weeks later at city hall with no frills. Only their parents and a few friends are there. Nobody knows about the baby yet - they're not ready to share - but it's not hard to tell that there's a secret between the two of them, and their friends have just about guessed what it is.    



End file.
